1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like also relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to a semiconductor device or an electronic device including a semiconductor device.
In this specification and the like, the term “semiconductor device” denotes a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. For example, a transistor is included in the category of semiconductor devices. A display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display device and a light-emitting display device), a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a power storage device, a memory device, a semiconductor circuit, an imaging device, an electronic device, and the like may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor element, an electrode, an insulating layer, or the like might be damaged or broken (“electrostatic breakdown” could occur) by electrostatic discharge (ESD). Electrostatic breakdown is known as a critical problem that reduces reliability and productivity of semiconductor devices from the time of a manufacturing process and inspection of the semiconductor devices to the time of using them as products.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a protective circuit including a resistor and a diode is connected between a semiconductor circuit and a connection terminal in order to smooth a surge current generated due to ESD and secure a discharge path of the surge current, whereby the inflow of the surge current into the semiconductor circuit is prevented.